La verdad
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Takeshi es el hijo de Sasuke y le odia o por lo menos es lo que le hace saber, viaja al pasado para saber de una vez quien es su padre
1. Chapter 1

Naruto y compañía son creación de Masashi Kishimoto

Capitulo 1

-te odio-gritó un chico de unos quince años con el pelo negro largo atado en una cola baja y ojos azules, con dos pendientes en una oreja y uno en la otra a otro azabache con ojos negros que aparentaba indiferencia-aborrezco que seas mi padre-y sin mas se fue corriendo, saliendo del apartamento, bajó las escaleras sin mirar atrás asta que salió del edificio, todo el rato fue seguido por su fiel mascota, un gato negro, el chico cruzó sin mirar sabía perfectamente donde se dirigía, el gato paró en la acera y se sentó viendo como en ese momento que cruzaba el chico un coche corría a gran velocidad, al gato se le puso los ojos rojos, el chico se dio cuenta que un coche se dirigía hacia él y paró de repente, en ningún momento cerró los ojos asta que todo se volvió oscuro

ºººººººººººººººººººº

-_Takeshi_-escuchó una voz dulce de mujer el chico de ojos azules en sus sueños-_Takeshi despierta, el desayuno está listo-_el chico abrió los ojos cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, lentamente se incorporó lentamente y puso sus pies descalzos en el suelo, se estiró haciendo un gran bostezo y después se levantó, no miró el lugar en ningún momento y se dirigió a la ducha, una vez aseado, inconscientemente empezó a ponerse el uniforme de la escuela que consistía unos pantalones oscuros una camisa blanca con chaqueta americana oscura y una corbata roja, cuando acabó de vestirse y mirarse al espejo para ver que todo estaba en su lugar, rápidamente se dio la vuelta mirando el lugar

-como llegué aquí-susurró sin entender y se miró de arriba abajo-el uniforme lo tenía en casa-miró al pequeño sofá y estaba su mochila de la escuela preparada-pero que significa esto-escuchó un ruedo en la cama y miró-Shiringan-sonrió con una media sonrisa y se acercó a su mascota y la cogió en brazos-por lo menos tú estás aquí-se sentó en la cama-es extraño-comenzó acariciar al gato negro-no recuerdo como llegué a la casa de los abuelos-de repente abrió los ojos como si recordara algo-un coche me iba atropellar-dejó al gato a su lado se levantó y empezó a tocar todo su cuerpo-estoy entero-dijo tranquilo-es igual, tengo que ir a la escuela-cogió a su gato y la mochila y se dirigió a la puerta para luego salir del cuarto, mientras caminaba por el pasillo y bajaba las escaleras asta la sala que es donde solían desayunar sus abuelos miró el lugar extrañado-todo está diferente-susurró-no sabía que la abuela cambiaría los muebles de toda la mansión-llegó a la sala y se extrañó mas de lo que estaba ya que aparte de sus abuelos estaban tres chicos mas que reconoció al instante aunque su apariencia fuesen mas jóvenes, miró detenidamente a sus abuelos y también parecían mas jóvenes

-Takeshi, por fin bajas a desayunar-dijo la mujer de pelo largo negro con una sonrisa dulce-iba a ir a despertarte-Takeshi dejó su gato en el suelo y la mochila al lado del asiento donde iba a sentarse a desayunar y la abrió, el gato se metió dentro de la mochila y Takeshi se sentó y miró a cada uno de los miembros de la familia en una rápida mirada y luego miró su desayuno

-están diferentes-susurró Takeshi sin entender nada

-has dicho algo-dijo la única mujer

-no tiene importancia, abuela Mikoto-dijo lo mas normal el de ojos azules pero se percató como su abuela se levantaba del asiento sorprendida para luego se alterase, también vio como su abuelo lo miraba sorprendido como los dos mas mayores de los hijos de ellos dos, cosa que el mas pequeño de esa familia miraba el desayuno sin percatarse de nada

-has escuchado, Fugaku, me ha dicho abuela, y yo no soy tan mayor-Mikoto miró a Takeshi con seriedad-que te quede claro Takeshi soy una mujer joven y como vuelvas a decirme a si lo lamentaras sobre todo delante de Kushina

-Kushina, quien es?-dijo Takeshi con indiferencia pero escondiendo su mal estar por lo que había dicho su abuela ya que no comprendía su actitud

-nuestra vecina-dijo Mikoto sentándose-y apresuraros que si no los cuatro llegaréis tarde, Itachi llevaras a la escuela a Sai, Sasuke y a Takeshi?

-si-dijo Itachi serio y se levantó-va monos o llegaremos tarde-sus dos hermanos se levantaron y Takeshi con rapidez se bebió el zumo y cogió una de las tostadas de su plato y con rapidez se acercó a los tres hermanos

-me alegra que sigas con tu actitud, tío Itachi-dijo Takeshi de lo mas normal colocándose bien su mochila, los tres hermanos se pararon de golpe mirando al de ojos azules con seriedad, este al notar que andaba solo paró y miró hacia atrás-ocurre algo?

-eres extraño-dijo el mediano de los hermanos, Takeshi sonrió con superioridad

-seguro que me parezco a ti-dijo Takeshi con burla

-déjalo Sai, o si no llegaremos tarde-dijo con indiferencia el menor de los hermanos que Takeshi lo miró con enfado y los tres hermanos caminaron hacia el coche donde les esperaba Takeshi

-otra cosa-dijo Itachi una vez subido en el coche en el lugar del conductor-somos primos

-primos-dijo sorprendido Takeshi y vio la sonrisa de Sai que se había sentado de copiloto

-oye hermano idiota anima esa cara-dijo Itachi mirando al menor de los hermanos que este estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche y mirando por la ventana con una expresión de melancolía

-si, Sasuke, pareces que vas a tu propia muerte-dijo Sai con burla, Sasuke sopló-que primo no vas a subir?

-claro-dijo Takeshi y se subió al coche en la parte de atrás, el coche empezó a moverse y Takeshi solo miró a Sasuke con seriedad pensando que es diferente como el lo conoce suspiró con desgano y miró por la ventana, al cabo de unos diez minutos el coche paró y Takeshi salió rápido del coche

-Takeshi-dijo Itachi y el nombrado lo miró-irás a la misma clase que Sasuke

-que-dijo Takeshi-por que tengo que ir a su clase-Sai como Itachi le miraron serios

-por que tienes su edad -dijo Itachi-y no hay nada mas que hablar

-a si le haces compañía-dijo Sai

-yo no necesito compañía de nadie-dijo enfadado Sasuke

-como si yo quisiera tu compañía-dijo Takeshi con ira

-os dejo-dijo Itachi-acordaros que no podré venir a buscaros

-le diré a Naruto que nos lleve-dijo Sai, Itachi afirmó con la cabeza y se fue

-Naruto Namikaze?-dijo Takeshi y Sai afirmó con la cabeza-le conozco

-conoces a Naruto?-dijo sorprendido Sai

-claro-dijo Takeshi, Sasuke le miró durante pocos segundos para luego mirar al frente sin expresión alguna pero Takeshi pudo notar tristeza-solo le he visto dos o tres veces

-que yo sepa Naruto no ha estado en Tokio-dijo pensativo Sai

-eso es lo de menos-dijo Takeshi

-os dejo-dijo Sai y se fue a la entrada de edificio que allí estaba una chica de pelo azabache azulado con ojos perla con un chico pelirrojo con ojos aguamarina, Takeshi miró a Sasuke que este seguía con la mirada algo, Takeshi miró lo que miraba y abrió los ojos ya que a quien seguía era a un chico rubio de ojos azules que cuando se acercó a Sai le saludó chocando sus manos, cuando se acercó al pelirrojo lo abrazó y cuando se acercó a la chica también la abrazó para darle también dos besos en la mejilla, Takeshi miró a Sasuke que miraba sin pestañear al rubio y se le notaba la tristeza en sus ojos y se mordía el labio inferior, Takeshi suspiró

-vamos o te quedas aquí en tu mundo de los genios sin corazón-dijo Takeshi con resentimiento

-no se por que me hablas a si y me miras de la misma forma, pero no te seguiré tu juego, por que tú para mi no eres nada-dijo Sasuke empezando a caminar para ir a dentro de la escuela, Takeshi se puso a su lado

-eso lo se desde hace muchos años, mas concretamente desde que nací-dijo Takeshi disimulando la tristeza, Sasuke le miró entre cerrando los ojos para luego mirar al frente

-primero iremos a dirección-dijo Sasuke

ºººººººººººººººººº

Las clases terminaron y los alumnos ya se iban a sus casas

Sai y Naruto estaban en la puerta de la escuela esperando a Sasuke y Takeshi, escucharon un ruido y los dos miraron hacia el interior de la escuela y vieron a Takeshi corriendo y a Sasuke caminando tranquilamente con cara de fastidio

-siento la tardanza tío Sai-se tapó la boca Takeshi viendo la cara de Sai del rubio-era broma-sonrió con nerviosismo-a Sasuke también se lo he dicho

-no paras de decir tonterías-dijo Sasuke

-Uchiha-dijo Naruto sonriendo, Sasuke le miró

-Namikaze-susurró Sasuke y los dos se miraron a los ojos por largo rato

-Naruto no nos ibas a llevar a casa-dijo Sai, el rubio lo miró

-si-dijo Naruto-vamos

-Naruto-dijo alguien detrás del rubio y este se dio la vuelta

-Gaara-dijo Naruto-quieres que te lleve a casa?

-de pende-dijo Gaara-si va el idiota de Sai no

-oye-dijo Sai indignado, el pelirrojo miró al azabache de pelo largo

-quien es él-dijo Gaara sonriendo a Takeshi coquetamente

-no os he presentado-dijo Sai-Naruto, Gaara él es mi primo Takeshi-el rubio extendió su mano y Takeshi la miró para luego sonreír y juntar las manos en un apretón, el azabache de pelo largo sintió algo extraño recorrer su cuerpo y se pararon sus manos y miró al pelirrojo detenidamente y le sonrió para luego abrazarlo con fuerza

-Gaara tengo que contarte muchas cosas-todos se extrañaron ante esto pero Sai frunció el ceño ante ese abrazo, Takeshi deshizo el abrazo

-es la primera vez que te veo-dijo Gaara, Takeshi abrió sus ojos azules sorprendido y negó con la cabeza

-no mientas Gaara-susurró Takeshi para luego alzar la voz y alterado-le he seguido la corriente a todos, pero tú no puedes decirme que no me conoces

-cálmate-dijo Naruto

-no-dijo Takeshi y miró a Sasuke-no puedo creer que hayas planeado esto

-yo-dijo Sasuke sin entender

-púdrete-gritó Takeshi con ira y sin mas se fue corriendo, todos quedaron sorprendidos mirando el lugar por donde se fue el azabache de pelo largo

-siento que me odia-susurró Sasuke

ºººººººººººººººººº

Bajó del autobús Takeshi, estaba en el centro de la ciudad, su expresión normalmente era seria pero esta vez era de enfado, comenzó a caminar asta que llegó a su destino, miró el edificio, su mirada era de no creer nada de lo que veía

-que es lo que está pasando-susurró Takeshi, viendo como la fachada del edificio era vieja, y él sabía por que vivía en ese edificio con su padre que esa fachada del edificio estaba en completo estado y la que estaba viendo sus ojos era vieja, le faltaba pintura y grietas, Takeshi puso su mano en su cabeza-no entiendo-volvió a susurrar y comenzó a caminar lentamente asta que llegó a un parque cercano, se dirigió lejos de las personas que estaba en el lugar, puso su mochila en el suelo, se sacó la americana, luego la corbata y después la camisa, tiró todo al suelo y sacó de la mochila una camiseta de tirantes blanca y se podía apreciar en su brazo derecho un tatuaje de una serpiente que ocupaba todo el brazo, metió el uniforme en la mochila y se sentó bajo un árbol, escuchó murmullos cerca de él y pudo ver dos chicas que hablaban entre ellas y le miraban de reojo, Takeshi sopló frustrado ante esto-tontas-susurró para luego mirar en su mochila-Shiringan-dijo preocupado-Shiringan donde estás?

-**Takeshi-**el chico escuchó la voz y miró detenidamente el lugar

-quien anda ahí

-**Takeshi, soy yo, Shiringan-**el chico miró al suelo ya que sintió que algo se posaba sobre sus piernas y vio a su gato que este al percatarse que le miraban se sentó y miró al azabache**-que tal Takeshi**

-ahhhh-gritó Takeshi-esto no es normal-intentando tranquilizarse-mi gato me ha hablado, es un sueño

-**en parte si y en parte no-**dijo el gato negro de lo mas tranquilo

-me estoy volviendo loco-dijo desesperado Takeshi

-**tranquilízate-**dijo Shiringan haciendo un suspiro

-vale, estoy tranquilo, ahora me despertaré y no habré escuchado a mi gato hablar-dijo Takeshi

-**escúchame-**dijo el gato enfadado-**esto no es un sueño y te voy a explicar lo que está pasando**

**-**de acuerdo, te seguiré la corriente, como estado haciendo asta ahora-el gato suspiró y negó con la cabeza, Takeshi se sentó en el suelo y miró a su mascota con determinación

-**solo te digo que no es un sueño-**dijo Shiringan serio-**si estás en este lugar es por que yo te traje **

**-**que-dijo Takeshi-como que me trajiste y por que

-**si lo hice era para que cumplieses las dos cosas que mas deseabas**

**-**y que es lo que deseo?-Shiringan volvió a suspirar

-**lo que mas deseas desde que tienes memoria es saber quien es tu otro padre y saber como es**-dijo el gato-**y asta que no lo cumplas no saldrás de aquí**

-me estás diciendo que estoy en el pasado?

-**exacto**-dijo Shiringan-**pero no interfieras mucho, podrías cambiar tu destino**

**-**a que te refieres?

-**si por casualidad tu no llegases a nacer o concedido tu desaparecerás y serás borrado de las memorias de la gente que te conoce**

**-**que-gritó Takeshi y al cabo de unos segundos se tranquilizó-pero-agachó su mirada

-**no hagas ninguna estupidez, te conozco y eres una persona impulsiva-**dijo Shiringan con seriedad-**todos son mas jóvenes, no saben que eres nieto, hijo y sobrino de los Uchiha … si he hecho esto era para que tengas la oportunidad de conocer a tu otro padre porque tienes derecho a saber**

**-**entiendo-susurró Takeshi

-**será mejor que vallamos**-dijo el gato

-una última pregunta-dijo Takeshi levantándose-en mi tiempo donde estoy yo? Recuerdo que pelee con mi padre y salí corriendo luego vi un coche

-**estás en el hospital … y no puedo decirte nada más-**dijo Shiringan-**vamos**

-claro-dijo Takeshi-resulta raro que hables y que yo te responda-comenzando a caminar y saliendo del parque

-**lo mejor será que no te hable por que la gente te verá raro que hables con un gato-**Takeshi miró alrededor y notó como la gente le miraba extraño

-olvida a toda esta gente entrometida-dijo de mala gana Takeshi

ººººººººººººººººººººººº

Takeshi llegó a la mansión, todo estaba en silencio y no había nadie en el primer piso, no le dio mucha importancia y subió al segundo piso por las escaleras, le extrañó encontrar a Itachi y a Sai intentando escuchar a través de la puerta de Sasuke y se acercó a ellos

-que ocurre para que estéis de chismosos-dijo serio Takeshi, los dos hermanos le miraron

-algo pasó y no sabemos muy bien lo que es, por eso intentamos averiguar-dijo Sai con una sonrisa

-a vale-dijo Takeshi sin ninguna importancia

-Sasuke les dijo algo a nuestros padres y mama se desmayó y cuando ella despertó que ha sido hace unos minutos decidió hablar con él junto con nuestro padre-siguió Sai

-me pregunto que estará pasando-dijo Itachi y acercó su oreja a la puerta al igual que Sai, Takeshi los miró y la curiosidad le ganó e hizo lo mismo que ellos dos

-_y que piensas hacer al respecto, Sasuke-_escucharon la voz seria de Fugaku de detrás de la puerta

-_vosotros que haríais?-_dijo Sasuke y se le notaba la voz preocupada y a la vez triste

-_por nosotros no habría aborto-_dijo la voz de Mikoto con seriedad, los tres chismosos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos-_pero eso lo tienes que decidir tú_

_**-**yo tomé la decisión de no abortar y me alegra que me apoyéis-_dijo Sasuke con la voz apagada

-_nos ocuparemos de el bebé-_dijo Fugaku-_pero antes quien es el padre?-_hubo silencio y Itachi, Sai y Takeshi estaban expectante a parte de sorprendidos sobre todo los dos hermanos y Takeshi mas atento de lo que solía estar-_Sasuke-_-se escuchó a Fugaku con preocupación-_no me digas que no sabes quien es_

_-se quien es, padre-_dijo Sasuke con tristeza-_pero eso me lo guardo para mi … él es feliz, tiene novia y se aman, son felices juntos y yo no quiero obligarle a nada_

_-pero Sasuke-_dijo Mikoto-_él tiene que saber y acatar su responsabilidad_

_-pero yo no quiero-_dijo con decisión Sasuke-_me ocuparé de todo de mi hijo, él no se merece que le arruine la vida-_hubo mas silencio, Takeschi en cambio apretó los puños con fuerza-_mi hijo solo será mío, de nadie más, yo le cuidaré, le protegeré y le daré todo-_Takeshi entre cerró los ojos con enfado

-_pero tu hijo en un futuro querrá saber quien es su padre-_dijo Mikoto

_-mi hijo nunca sabrá quien es su padre, ni siquiera le añorará por que yo estaré con él para lo bueno y lo malo y nunca diré quien es su padre-_dijo con seriedad Sasuke, Takeshi al escuchar esto se fue a su habitación sin decir nada a parte que no quería escuchar más esa conversación, se metió en su habitación y se tumbó en la cama mirando el techo, su cuerpo temblaba no de miedo si no de ira, se puso bocabajo en la cama y empezó con los puños a golpear el colchón con fuerza

-te odio-dijo Takeshi mientras golpeaba fuerte el colchón, Shiringan solo observaba a su amo-siempre has pensado en ti, nunca te has preocupado por mi, siempre me has dado de lado, eres un mentiros-dejó de golpear el colchón y sintió como Fugaku como Mikoto hablaban en el pasillo mientras se alejaban, Takeshi se levantó rápido y salió de la habitación sin ser notado por los dos adultos

-si Sasuke quiere irse a Tokio no se lo vamos a impedir-dijo Fugaku con seriedad

-dentro de dos semanas se marchará-dijo Mikoto con tristeza

-comenzaré con los tramites-dijo Fugaku y los dos bajaron a la primera planta, Takeshi miró la puerta del cuarto de Sasuke y sin pensarlo entró cerrando la puerta con un portazo, el gato antes de cerrar la puerta entró

-quien te crees para decidir lo que me conviene-dijo con enfado Takeshi, Sasuke le miró sin comprender a parte que enfadado por la forma de entrar a su habitación

-y tú quien te crees quien eres a entrar a mi cuarto sin mi permiso-dijo Sasuke serio

-eres un egoísta-gritó Takeshi-solo piensas en ti

-no me conoces de nada para decir eso de mi-dijo Sasuke

-te conozco demasiado bien, Sasuke-dijo con resentimiento Takeshi-solo dime quien es-gritó

-no se de que hablas-dijo como si nada Sasuke

-estás embarazado-dijo Takeshi-quien es el padre, dime de una maldita vez quien es mi padre-gritó esto-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido para luego volver a su expresión de seriedad

-estuviste escuchando?-dijo Sasuke

-también Itachi y Sai-dijo Takeshi-pero eso no es el punto, dime quien es mi padre-volvió a gritar esto último

-tú padre-dijo Sasuke sin entender

-toda mi vida he querido saber quien es mi padre y tú nunca me has dicho-dijo Takeshi con enfado

-no tengo por que decirte-dijo Sasuke dejando de lado de la forma a la que se refería-es mi problema

-no es tu problema-dijo Takeshi con ira y cerrando los puños con fuerza-no has pensado que ese niño que llevas dentro de ti no quiere estar a tu lado-Sasuke abrió los ojos y palideció y no sabía que decir ya que no entendía nada por la forma de actuar del azabache de pelo largo-me vas a decir quien es mi padre te guste o no-gritó Takeshi y agarró a Sasuke de los hombros con fuerza este solo lo miraba sorprendido-entiende que vas a ser el peor padre, y si hubiera sido por mi yo no hubiera estado contigo ni un segundo

-por que dices eso-susurró con dolor Sasuke por las palabras recibidas-yo seré un buen padre

-tú un buen padre-sonrió sin ganas Takeshi-los únicos que han hecho de padre han sido el tío Sai y el tío Gaara-lo empujó y Sasuke cayó a la cama en un estado de ido- tú nunca has sido un padre ni lo serás para mi y no lo serás por que siempre has pensado en ti, nunca te has puesto a pensar en mis sentimientos, ni siquiera se te ha pasado por la mente que mi otro padre también tiene el derecho de saber si tiene un hijo, solo quisiste hacerme daño desde el momento en que nací

-por que hablas a si, como si tú fueras mi hijo-dijo Sasuke con dolor en su voz

-por que en un futuro y por desgracia seré tú hijo-dijo con odio Takeshi

-eso es imposible-susurró Sasuke poniendo sus manos en sus cabellos azabaches

-me trageron ha este tiempo para que conociera a mi padre, pero como eres una persona que solo piensas en ti no quieres decirme-dijo Takeshi con odio y Sasuke se levantó de la cama

-no se que te he hecho para que me digas estas cosas, pero no me las voy a creer-dijo Sasuke llegando a la puerta del cuarto para salir, pero Takeshi lo agarró del brazo para que lo encarara y lo estampó contra la pared

-tú y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien-dijo con frialdad Takeshi-mejor dicho, tú nunca has hecho nada para que nos lleváramos bien-Sasuke le miró a los ojos azules para luego desviar la mirada al lado y Takeshi suspiró-no puedes mirarme a los ojos, nunca me dijiste el por que, pero al tener los ojos azules supuse que mi padre los tiene de este color

-son iguales-susurró Sasuke con tristeza

-pero no soy él para que me rechazaras por tener los ojos azules-gritó Takeshi

-no entiendes-gritó Sasuke

-que es lo que no entiendo-gritó Takeshi-que cuando llegara mi cumpleaños me felicitaras por que no tenías mas remedio? El que nunca me hayas llevado a ningún parque de atracciones, que nunca me regalases nada, solo he recibido un regalo tuyo, y eso hace dos años, me regalaste un gato, Shiringan, pero ese no es el problema, no me prestaste atención nunca, sacaba buenas notas y ni siquiera te interesaba, fui un buen niño sin meterme en problemas y ni me mirabas entonces opté por lo contrario y tampoco resultó, me puse pendientes en las orejas sabiendo que tú odiabas eso y no me regañaste y después me tatué, falsifiqué tu firma y ni siquiera te importó, he ido a sitios que solo es de mayores de edad, he robado y me he portado mal en clase, siempre te ha dado igual todo a lo que se refería a mi, y dices que vas a ser un buen padre, que me vas a dar cariño, nunca lo he visto, no lo vas hacer, lárgate a Tokio si quieres, pero deberías de dejarme con unas personas que estén capacitadas a saber cuidar de un niño, por ejemplo mi abuelos o mis tíos, pero no, eres tan egoísta que quisiste que me quedara contigo

-por que me haces esto-dijo Sasuke sin mirarle a la cara-tú no eres nada mío

-ojala no fuera algo tuyo-dijo Takeshi soltando a Sasuke y dando unos pasos hacia atrás

-voy … a ser un buen padre-susurró como pudo Sasuke poniendo sus manos alrededor de su vientre

-que se te grave esto, padre-dijo con desprecio Takeshi y frialdad-no vas a ser un buen padre, vas a ser pésimo, no mereces ser padre y lo único que has conseguido es que te odie-Sasuke se deslizó por la pared

-mi bebé … me va a odiar-dijo entre cortadamente Sasuke saliéndole unas lágrimas de sus ojos negros, Takeshi solo lo miraba con indiferencia pero le dolía decir todas esas cosas y menos a él que ni siquiera había tenido al bebé, pero se dijo a si mismo que era lo mejor para que recapacitara y creyera que con él no iba a estar bien

-seguro que estaría mejor con mi otro padre antes que contigo-dijo Takeshi e iba a salir pero antes de abrir la puerta escuchó un gemido de dolor, a Takeshi le tembló la mano que tenía en el pomo

-Naruto Namikaze-susurró Sasuke, Takeshi en ese momento salió del lugar dejando la puerta abierta y viendo en el pasillo a Itachi y a Sai que le miraban de forma de reproche, Takeshi salió del lugar corriendo sin importarle nada y seguido de su fiel mascota

ºººººººººººººººº

Takeshi estaba caminando lentamente por las calles de Konoha, no había hablado con Shiringan ni mirado a nadie estaba en sus pensamientos, ya sabía quien era su padre y eso le hacía feliz

-**te pasaste con tu padre-**dijo Shiringan y Takeshi le miró ya que estaba caminando a su lado, el azabache cogió al gato en sus brazos

-él está acostumbrado de que le hable de ese modo-dijo Takeshi serio

-**al de tu tiempo puede que esté acostumbrado, aunque no le agrade que le hables a si, pero el de este tiempo es un adolescente que a parte está embarazado, que te puede acarrear problemas**

-que tipo de problemas?

-**te lo dije antes, si le ocurre algo al bebé, que eres tú, puedes desaparecer y eso conlleva que todas las personas que te conocen se olviden de ti**

**-**que-gritó Takeshi-por que no me lo habías dicho antes

-**pero si te lo dije-**dijo el gato negando con la cabeza

-es igual, yo soy fuerte y nada me pasará-dijo Takeshi seguro de si mismo, el chico vio una cafetería y decidió entrar, cuando entró se sentó en una de las mesas que estaban al lado de la ventana, inmediatamente una camarera llegó y escribió el pedido y sin perder oportunidad aprovechó para coquetear, Takeshi solo la ignoró, al cabo de unos minutos volvió la misma camarera y le dio su café para luego irse y darle disimuladamente su número de teléfono, Takeshi sin mirar el papel lo rompió, empezó a tomar el café tranquilamente asta que alguien se le acercó

-hola Takeshi-el azabache sopló de mala gana pensando que era la camarera

-no quiero nada de alguien como tú-dijo Takeshi enfadado

-como-dijo sorprendida la persona y Takeshi miró a la persona que era un pelirrojo que estaba acompañado de un rubio

-lo siento Gaara-dijo Takeshi-hola Naruto, queréis sentaros aquí?

-claro-dijo Gaara sonriendo y sentándose al lado de Takeshi, Naruto también se sentó, la camarera volvió acercarse con dos tazas de café y las dejó donde Gaara y Naruto-se lo hemos pedido al entrar

-Naruto, se que no nos conocemos, pero me gustaría saber cuales son tus aficiones-el rubio sonrió-es que me gustaría conocerte mejor, ya sabes ser amigos-Takeshi iba a coger su taza para beber y vio como su brazo empezó a desaparecer, Takeshi se asustó y rápidamente lo escondió

-pasa algo?-dijo Naruto extrañado ya que notó que Takeshi se estaba poniendo nervioso

-no pasa nada-dijo Takeshi y miró a Shiringan que este le ignoró

-tu relación con Sasuke no es muy buena, verdad?-dijo Naruto como si nada, Takeshi lo miró

-no nos llevamos-dijo Takeshi

-Sasuke aparenta ser una persona muy diferente a lo que es-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa-no es un mal chico, es alguien especial-Takeshi notó como el rubio hablaba con dulzura, tristeza y añoranza

-le amas?-dijo Takeshi y Naruto lo miró con intensidad pero no dijo nada, el azabache se mordió el labio inferior mirando su taza, por que con esas simples palabras y la forma de que hablaba Naruto supo lo que sentía este, le empezó a doler el cuerpo y vio sus manos por debajo de la mesa, estaban desapareciendo, Takeshi se levantó rápido y sin más se fue, cuando salió de la cafetería, empezó a caminar pero a paso rápido sus ojos se humedecieron

-**Takeshi**-dijo Shiringan-**te has dado cuenta lo que le está pasando a tu cuerpo?**

-si-dijo Takeshi con tristeza

-**que ocurre**-dijo con preocupación el gato

-ellos dos son idiotas-dijo Takeshi con tristeza y unas lágrimas le empezaron a recorrer por la mejilla-y por mi culpa voy a morir

Continuará …

Otra historia será corta, el próximo capitulo será el final … que os aparecido? … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Takeshi abrió sus ojos con rapidez, podía notar su cuerpo adolorido, cansado y sin ganas de moverse, intentó decir algo pero tenía algo en la boca, movió su brazo lentamente asta posar su mano al aparato que tenía en la boca

-no hagas eso-dijo una voz bastante conocida para el chico-llamaré al médico que has despertado-escuchó como esa persona se iba de ese lugar y comenzó a pensar en donde estaba, lo poco que podía moverse solo atinó a saber que estaba en una habitación blanca, pero la pregunta era, como había llegado a ese lugar? Si estaba en la calle hablando con Sharingan, cerró sus ojos azules con cansancio y le vino a la mente lo que había pasado, la discusión con su padre adolescente, y a partir de eso como sus brazos estaban desapareciendo, abrió sus ojos rápidamente y su mente se dijo que estaba muerto, que su padre adolescente había abortado por su culpa y eso hacía que él había desaparecido, pero enseguida recordó en la voz que le había hablado, era conocida, entonces eso significaba que no había muerto y seguía en el mundo de los vivos

Sintió como una mano se posaba en su cuerpo y otra en el aparato que tenía en la boca

-contén la respiración asta que acabe de contar-dijo una voz de mujer que no recordaba, Takeshi hizo caso e inmediatamente le sacaron el aparato de la boca y empezó a toser con dificultad-tranquilo, esto pasará rápido, ahora te revisaré para ver si todo está bien-y como dijo la mujer lo hizo, miraba cada músculo de su cuerpo acompañada con otras personas, y a si estuvo bastante tiempo asta que dejaron de mirarle-recuerdas tu nombre?-Takeshi la miró intensamente, era una mujer de la edad que su padre con ojos verdes y lo que mas resaltaba era su pelo rosa

-Takeshi Uchika-dijo con voz ronca el chico, la mujer le sonrió y apuntó algo en una carpeta

-sabes lo que ocurrió?-siguió la mujer

-no lo se, estoy confundido

-intenta recordar-dijo seria la mujer

-discutí con mi padre-la mujer sonrió y volvió a puntar algo en la carpeta-de a partir de ahí tengo muchos recuerdos difusos

-entiendo-dijo la mujer-pero es normal, has estado una semana sin ninguna reacción, estabas vivo gracias a estas máquinas-Takeshi no dijo nada solo estaba cansado

-solo quiero ir a casa-dijo Takeshi

-eso será en unos días-dijo la mujer y el chico frunció el ceño-sabes eres igual que Sasuke, tienes muchos gestos de él-Takeshi la miró con enfado y la mujer lo notó-yo soy la doctora que ha estado a cargo de ti, soy la doctora Sakura Haruno, a parte de eso soy una amiga de la infancia de tu padre Sasuke-Takeshi suspiró-él ha estado preocupado por ti

-lo dudo-susurró Takeshi

-al igual que tus abuelos y tus tíos-dijo Sakura pero el chico no la dijo nada solo miró el techo-iré a decirles que pueden entrar -y la mujer salió

-estoy en mi mundo-dijo mas para si que para otra persona

-**exactamente, Takeshi**-dijo Sharingan subiéndose en la cama-**conociste a tu padre y eso hizo que volvieras**

-que pasó con mi yo del pasado?-dijo sin ganas Takeshi

-**si estás vivo es por que sobrevivió-**dijo el gato y en ese momento entró sus abuelos y tíos y su padre, la primera en abrazarlo fue su abuela

-Takeshi, por fin despertaste-dijo Mikoto con unas lágrimas en su rostro-estábamos tan preocupados

-estábamos perdiendo la esperanza

-Sai-dijo regañando un pelirrojo y Mikoto dejó de abrazar al azabache mas joven y el pelirrojo abrazo con cariño a Takeshi-me alegra tanto que ya estés bien-y se separó

-gracias por preocuparte por mi, tío Gaara

-sabes que siempre lo he hecho, pero no solo yo, todos-dijo Gaara acariciando la mejilla de Takeshi y este suspiró fuertemente

-quiero salir de este lugar ahora-dijo Takeshi levantándose de la cama, pero una mano se lo impidió

-tú te quedas aquí-dijo con seriedad la voz de Sasuke

-tú no eres quien para darme ordenes-dijo con la misma actitud Takeshi

-soy tu padre-dijo Sasuke

-mi padre-dijo con mala gana Takeshi-ahora me vienes con el título de padre, si nunca has ejercido como tal-Sasuke solo lo miró con la mirada vacía sin emociones como siempre hacía pero duró unos segundos-entiende que no quiero que seas mi padre-gritó y empezó a respirar con dificultad, los presente solo miraban tanto a Takeshi como a Sasuke con seriedad pero Mikoto y Gaara se mordieron el labio inferior, Takeshi con dificultad puso sus pies en el suelo sentado en la cama-lo único que quiero es que desaparezcas de mi vida-dijo mirando el suelo

-Takeshi-dijo la voz severa de Fugaku-trata con respeto a tu padre

-padre, déjalo-dijo Sasuke-he tomado la decisión que vosotros tendréis la custodia de Takeshi-dijo con dolor en la voz y dirigiéndose a Mikoto y Fugaku

-ya era hora-susurró Takeshi flojo pero fue escuchado por todos, Sasuke no dijo nada más solo salió de esa habitación

-Takeshi-dijo Itachi serio-sabemos que Sasuke no lo ha hecho bien contigo, pero se merece una oportunidad

-le he dado muchas desde que nací-dijo Takeshi y miró a Itachi-estoy cansado de discutir con él, de saber que él nunca me quiso, no entiendo por que no me aborto

-Takeshi, por favor-dijo Mikoto-Sasuke lo está pasando mal, siempre ha estado arrepentido por haberte dado de lado, deja que te demuestre que puede ser un buen padre, cuando estuvo embarazado de ti, siempre decía que iba a ser el mejor padre-sonrió la mujer con tristeza, Takeshi suspiró

-de acuerdo-dijo Takeshi-como hijo debo de ser yo el que de su brazo a torcer-todos sonrieron-pero me gustaría que llamarais a una persona-miró a Sai y Gaara que estaban los dos agarrados de la mano

-a quien-dijo sin entender Itachi

-a Naruto Namikaze-dijo Takeshi con seriedad, Gaara y Sai abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y los demás se miraban entre ellos sin comprender-él tiene que ver mucho conmigo y tiene derecho a saber la verdad

-la verdad-dijo Fugaku sin entender

-que verdad?-dijo Itachi

-que tiene que ver el hijo de Kushina y Minato contigo-dijo Mikoto

-mucho, abuela-dijo Takeshi con una pequeña sonrisa-tío Sai, podrías decirle a Naruto Namikaze que venga? Y si no puede hoy que venga a la casa de los abuelos, por que hoy salgo de este lugar-se levantó de la cama y se tambaleo un poco para luego quitarse la bata del hospital y cogió su ropa del armario

-deberías de quitarte esos pendientes, pareces un rebelde que solo busca pelea-dijo Mikoto seria

-no lo haré abuela-dijo Takeshi con los pantalones vaqueros con agujeros puestos y camiseta de tirantes blanca-me largo de este lugar

-pero no estás bien-dijo preocupada Mikoto

-iré hablar con la doctora Haruno-dijo Itachi saliendo de la habitación y los demás menos Takeshi negaron con la cabeza por lo cabezón que era el mas joven de ellos, Takeshi salió de la habitación a paso lento ya que no tenía muchas fuerzas pero eso no lo iba a demostrar a nadie, cuando salió de la habitación pudo ver como en unas sillas estaba sentado su padre Sasuke con los codos apoyados en las piernas y las manos en la cabeza mirando al suelo y al lado suyo la doctora Haruno con una mano en la espalda apoyándolo, Takeshi sopló con desgano y vio como Itachi se alejó de ellos dos después de hablar con ellos, el azabache de pelo largo iba a pasar por delante de ellos asta que escuchó la voz de la doctora

-Takeshi, no es conveniente de que te vallas del hospital-Takeshi paró-acabas de despertar y no debes de tener la suficientes fuerzas, por lo menos quédate asta que tengas las fuerzas suficientes

-odio los hospitales y estoy bien-dijo Takeshi mirándola a los ojos, se quedaron mirándose por varios segundos-tenéis confianza, de que os conocéis?

-somos amigos desde que entramos a la escuela primaria-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa-aunque Sasuke es menor por un año teníamos muy buena relación

-entonces debes de conocer a Naruto Namikaze-dijo serio Takeshi y Sasuke levantó la mirada mirando a su hijo

-Naruto es de mi edad al igual que tu tío Sai-dijo Sakura nostálgica como recordando esos tiempos de juventud-siempre me he llevado bien con Naruto y seguimos teniendo una buena relación, pero …

Takeshi-dijo una voz dulce de atrás del azabache de pelo largo y este se giró y vio a una chica castaña de ojos azules y al lado de ella había un rubio que le daba la espalda ya que estaba hablando por teléfono

-Sayuri-dijo Takeshi con una sonrisa-que haces aquí?

-he venido a una revisión y de paso me he dicho por que visitar a mi querido novio-dijo Sayuri sonriendo y el azabache sonrió-pero que haces levantado, acabas de despertar, mi tío recibió un mensaje de tu tío Sai que habías despertado

-no me gustan los hospitales-la chica frunció el ceño

-eso no es excusa-dijo seria Sayuri

-no tengo ganas de que me sermones-dijo Takeshi y la chica solo negó con la cabeza para luego sonreír y darle un pequeño beso en los labios a su novio-me alegra que hayas despertado, estaba preocupado por ti al igual que toda tu familia-la chica miró a la pelirrosa y a Sasuke-hola Sakura, hola señor Uchiha

-Sayuri cada día que te veo te pareces menos a tu madre y eso me hace feliz-dijo Sakura sonriendo

-Sakura cuando dejaras tus peleas con Ino-dijo el rubio que hablaba por teléfono

-Naruto, no te había reconocido de espaldas-dijo Sakura abrazando al rubio-que haces aquí?

-vine acompañar a Sayuri, al médico ese de chicas

-tío Naruto se dice ginecólogo-dijo Sayuri

-como se diga-dijo Naruto-la cuestión que odio los hospitales y mi prima Ino me obligó acompañar a Sayuri

-ya soy mayor para venir sola-dijo con un puchero Sayuri-no entiendo por que mama y papa se empeñan a que alguien me acompañe

-por que siempre serás una niña-dijo Naruto sonriendo a su sobrina

-no soy ninguna niña-dijo de mala gana Sayuri-tengo quince años

-y tienes novio-dijo Naruto-con mas razón para que te revisen y no haya ninguna sorpresa-Sayuri se sonrojó-solo espero que toméis precauciones

-no voy hablarte de eso-dijo avergonzada Sayuri y Naruto miró a Takeshi

-quien diría que tendría como familiar a un Uchiha-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-debe de ser el destino-dijo Sakura sonriendo y el rubio la miró

-esas cosas del destino déjaselas a Neji-dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke que este le miraba-cuanto tiempo Uchiha

-mucho, Namikaze-susurró Sasuke, Takeshi miró la forma de actuar de su padre que era bastante tímido

-Sai me envió un mensaje por que quería hablar conmigo de algo, me pregunto que será-dijo Naruto

-no se-dijo Sakura

-yo le dije que te llamara-dijo Takeshiu serio, Naruto lo miró sin comprender, Sayuri de igual modo al igual que Sakura y Sasuke sorprendido y empezó a ponerse pálido

-me voy-dijo Sasuke

-no, tú te quedas-dijo exigiendo Takeshi-tú eres la persona que le vas a decir la verdad

-no se de que estas hablando-dijo Sasuke-y no tengo tiempo, tengo que irme

-me demuestras que eres un cobarde-dijo Takeshi y Sasuke agachó por unos segundos la cabeza

-Naruto, viniste rápido-dijo Sai que salió de la habitación acompañado de sus padres y Gaara

-Sai, Gaara, me alegra veros, pero estoy intrigado del por que me has dicho que viniera-hola señor Fugaku señora Mikoto-el hombre le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza

-hola Naruto-dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa-cada vez que te veo me hubiera gustado que mi Sasuke y tú estuvierais juntos

-señora Mikoto, no me diga eso-dijo Naruto apenado y la mujer sonrió, Sasuke en cambió se sonrojó

-Naruto

-Itachi-dijo el rubio e Itachi como tenía un vaso de plástico acabó su contenido y lo tiró a la basura-hacia tiempo que no te veía

-ya sabes el trabajo-dijo Itachi

-a mi me pasa lo mismo-dijo Naruto

-Takeshi nos vas a decir por que querías hablar con Naruto-dijo Fugaku serio

-solo quiero que sepa la relación que tenemos nosotros-dijo Takeshi serio y todos abrieron los ojos sorprendido

-yo solo te he visto dos veces en la casa de Sai y Gaara y no hemos hablado mucho-dijo Naruto nervioso-no tenemos ningún tipo de relación sentimental a parte que eres varón-todos suspiraron tranquilos

-me refiero a los lazos que nos une-dijo Takeshi y miró con seriedad a Sasuke-y al que le pertenece decirlo es a Sasuke

-a Sasuke-dijo Naruto y todos le miraron, cosa que Gaara y Sai se miraron entre ellos preocupados-por que le dices por su nombre?

-por que perdió el privilegio de decirle papa hace años-dijo con frialdad Takeshi, Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido y miró a Sasuke

-que es lo que me tienes que decir-dijo Naruto con seriedad

-si Sasuke, dinos de lo que está hablando Takeshi-dijo Mikoto

-si, Sasuke diles a todos lo que me une a Naruto Namikaze-dijo con una media sonrisa Takeshi, Sasuke estaba mas pálido de lo que era y no sabía que decir

-Takeshi no creo que sea el momento ni el lugar-dijo Sai serio

-opino igual que Sai-dijo serio Gaara

-vosotros dos lo sabéis-dijo sorprendido Takeshi, Sai y Gaara no dijeron nada-como que nunca me lo habéis dicho-gritó y miró con ira a Sasuke-diles, de una maldita vez quien es mi padre-Sayuri puso su mano en la boca asustada y dio un paso atrás

-no le grites-dijo con autoridad Naruto poniéndose entre Sasuke y Takeshi-no se que tipo de relación tenéis vosotros dos para que le hables de esa manera, pero tienes que respetarle por que es tu padre

-tú no sabes nada de cómo me a tratado desde que nací-dijo Takeshi con odio

-no has pensado que puede tener razones-dijo Naruto

-que razones puede tener-dijo Takeshi intentando tranquilizarse pero no podía-la que me despreció por que soy hijo tuyo-gritó esto, Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido al igual que todos lo que estaban en el lugar menos Gaara y Sai que miraban con preocupación la escena por como podía reaccionar Naruto ya que era una persona impredecible, el rubio se giró lentamente encarando a Sasuke este en cambio estaba sorprendido también

-es cierto lo que ha dicho-dijo con aparente tranquilidad Naruto, Sasuke miró los ojos azules durante escasos segundos para luego mirar al lado

-no se de donde a sacado eso, no es hijo tuyo-dijo con un hilo de voz Sasuke que todos empezaron a pensar que lo que decía Takeshi podría ser verdad

-mientes-gritó Takeshi-por que sigues mintiendo-Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior

-he dicho la verdad-dijo Sasuke-no se de donde has sacado eso

-tú me lo dijiste-dijo Takeshi con una sonrisa retorcida

-es mi hijo-susurró Naruto

-yo no te he dicho nunca-dijo Sasuke mirando a su hijo para luego mirar a Naruto y vio como sus puños se cerraban con fuerza

-dilo de una maldita vez-gritó Takeshi-por que esconderlo, que es lo que ganas, Sasuke, lo que demuestras es que eres un cobarde-Sasuke suspiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados y los abrió rápido

-es tu hijo, Naruto-susurró Sasuke y fue escuchado por todos, no pudieron hacer ningún tipo de alegato ni nada los presentes por que Naruto por lo enfadado que estaba y cegado por eso se abalanzó en contra de Sasuke estampándolo contra la pared con fuerza y agarrándolo por la ropa, Sasuke gimió de dolor

-por que, maldita sea-gritó con odio Naruto apretando mas el agarre, Sasuke inconscientemente puso sus manos en las manos de Naruto para que quitara el agarre pero imposible, cerró los ojos ya que no podía respirar-dame una maldita razón para no estrangularte aquí mismo-Takeshi sonreía complacido ya que había confirmado lo que quería, pero se preocupó por el estado de su padre, pero lo dejó de lado, Sayuri asustada se acercó a Takeshi para que hiciera algo para separar a su tío de Sasuke pero no hizo nada, pero en ese momento todos salieron del Shock y reaccionaron, Fugaku, Itachi, Sai como varones junto con Sakura se acercaron con rapidez a Naruto para que soltara a Sasuke, Gaara con rapidez como pudo intentó ayudar, Mikoto empezó a llorar por lo que ocurría

-Naruto, suelta a mi hermano-dijo Sai desesperado estaba viendo que podía matarlo

-Naruto tranquilízate-dijo Sakura-recuerda que siempre has estado al lado de Sasuke, no la fastidies

-lo vas a matar-dijo Itachi preocupado

-eso es lo que quieres, matarlo, te arrepentirás-dijo Sai

-recuerda tus sentimientos hacia Sasuke-dijo Gaara y ante lo dicho Naruto soltó a Sasuke que este inmediatamente se puso sus manos en el cuello empezando a toser y las lágrimas traicioneras le salían sin control, Mikoto con rapidez al igual que Sakura le intentaron ayudar, Naruto miró a Sasuke durante segundos para luego marcharse del lugar sin decir ninguna palabra

-iré hablar con él-dijo Sai marchándose detrás del rubio

-me lo merezco-susurró Sasuke cuando recuperó el aire en sus pulmones-lo siento tanto

-todo se arreglará-dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa dulce, Gaara miró con enfado a Takeshi y se acercó a él para luego darle un golpe en la cara con la palma abierta de la mano con todas sus fuerzas, Takeshi con la cara girada se puso su mano en el lugar golpeado

-estás satisfecho por lo que has ocasionado-dijo Gaara-las cosas se pueden hacer de diferentes formas

-yo quería que el supiera-dijo Takeshi mirando a Gaara

-agradece que no te haya golpeado Sakura, ella golpea mas fuerte que yo-dijo Gaara ya que la pelirrosa miraba a Takeshi con enfado

-desde este momento estás castigado, Takeshi-dijo la voz de enfado de Fugaku-de la escuela a casa y no saldrás y tampoco tendrás ningún aparato de esos electrónicos-Takeshi sopló

-padre, no es culpa suya-dijo Sasuke

-él ocasionó esto-dijo Fugaku

-Sasuke si asta disfrutaba del momento-dijo Itachi y luego miró a su sobrino con ira-tanto le odias, asta que ni siquiera quieras ayudarle-Takeshi no dijo nada solo bajó la mirada

-a veces no te comprendo-dijo Sayuri enfadada

-la reacción de Naruto me sorprendió-dijo Mikoto-siempre le he visto como un niño tan alegre-Sakura miró a Mikoto al igual que Gaara

-esa es una de las reacciones de Naruto-dijo Sakura

-la otra hubiera sido peor-dijo Gaara

-no le hubiera hecho nada-dijo Sakura-pero si eso hubiera ocurrido Naruto no se acercaría nunca a Sasuke ni a ninguno que tuviera el apellido Uchiha, en definitiva esta ha sido la buena reacción, a si Sasuke puede explicarle el por que de sus actos

-Naruto no le volverá hacer nada a parte que Sai está con él-dijo Gaara, Takeshi solo escuchaba asta que empezó a irse sin que nadie lo notara por que si le notaban que se iba tendría problemas ya que estaba castigado, inconscientemente sonrió era la primera vez en su vida que le castigaban cuando hacía algo que no estaba bien y eso le hacia feliz aunque también le hizo feliz que su padre le defendiera, podía llegar a pensar que su padre Sasuke le quería, ahora solo le faltaba saber el por que los actos hacia él de su padre

-Takeshi-el chico miró a la persona que le habló y se puso a su lado

-que pasa Sayuri?

-iré contigo-dijo Sayuri-no me gusta como has actuado, pero también se que no estás al cien por cien de tus capacidades, no me gustaría por estar solo te desmayes, recuerda que acabas de despertar

-a veces me pregunto por que eres mi novia de hace seis meses-dijo Takeshi

-por que cuando te vi hace un año cuando llegaste a Konoha me cautivaste, sobre todo por tu física pero al paso del tiempo vi que eras una buena persona aunque no hayas recibido el cariño de tu padre-Takeshi sonrió-te amo mucho-le dio un beso en la mejilla

-y yo a ti te amo-dijo Takeshi y los dos salieron del hospital

Continuará …

El segundo capítulo, os ha gustado? Espero que si, el siguiente es el final … comentar para saber vuestra opinión


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Takeshi y Sayuri estaban sentado en el césped del parque un lugar bastante escondido y que estaba al lado de la escuela, los dos estuvieron hablando de cosas triviales durante una hora y decidieron irse, pero al dar dos pasos se detuvieron por que vieron en un banco a Naruto y a Sai que este se levantaba para irse

-confío en ti Naruto, no vallas hacer alguna tontería con mi hermano-dijo Sai serio para luego irse, los dos chicos mas jóvenes se quedaron en el lugar escondidos, era un buen lugar podían ver cada reacción de la persona, gestos y lo mas importante de lo que hablaban, vieron como Naruto estaba pensativo y bastante relajado a como lo vieron en el hospital y sacó su teléfono

-nunca pensé que mi tío tuviera esa actitud de enfado, la verdad es que me asustó-dijo Sayuri

-de las pocas veces que le he visto nunca creí que tuviera instintos asesinos-sonrió con diversión Takeshi y Sayuri le golpeó en la cabeza

-no es divertido, parecía que iba a matar a tu padre-dijo Sayuri seria-y tú parecías indiferente a eso, sinceramente no sientes nada por tu padre?-Takeshi miró al suelo-Takeshi es tu padre, él te dio la vida

-no puedo negar que le quiero, pero ese cariño se va cuando recuerdo que él a mi no me quiere-dijo Takeshi con tristeza, Sayuri lo miraba con preocupación

-por que no hablas con él? Sin gritos de tu parte, como dos personas civilizadas-dijo Sayuri con una pequeña sonrisa-puede que la tristeza que siente o sentía la pagase contigo por que no podía estar con su persona amada-la chica puso sus manos entrelazadas en su pecho y con cara de ilusión-están romántico, un amor de adolescentes que no ha sido correspondido y que en el fondo puede ser correspondido, pero como nunca se lo han dicho se han hecho daño mutuamente, pero ese amor está ahí en sus corazones-Takeshi la miró con una ceja alzada mirándola con incredulidad

-no es bueno ver películas de esas que son de amor-dijo Takeshi-son tan estúpidas, desde el principio de la película ya sabes que el chico y la chica acaban juntos-Sayuri lo miró mal

-no te metas con esas películas, son geniales, ver como los dos enamorados, luchan por su amor y destruyen cada barrera que impiden su amor, están romantico

-y tan cliché-dijo Takeshi-la última que vi contigo, que me obligaste, el chico le hizo de todo para perjudicar a la chica y ella como estúpida le perdona asta tres infidelidades le perdonó, no le encuentro sentido

-a si es el amor-dijo Sayuri-hay que luchar y la recompensa es que van estar juntos para toda la vida

-la próxima vez que tengamos esta conversación tan estúpida golpéame lo mas fuerte que puedas-dijo Takeshi rodando los ojos, Sayuri frunció el ceño

-idiota-susurró la chica con molestia, Takeshi la sonrió y miró hacia donde estaba sentado Naruto y vio como su padre se acercó a Naruto y se sentó a su lado a una distancia, el rubio seguía con el teléfono en mano, Takeshi con una señal le dijo a Sayuri que mirara hacia Naruto y la chica lo hizo y miró-mi tío tiene demasiado trabajo en la empresa, sin ese teléfono creo que se moriría-dijo de mala gana la chica

-ahora no hables quiero escuchar-susurró Takeshi

-que te crees que soy tonta, yo también quiero saber-dijo Sayuri con cara soñadora-esta escena están romántica

-yo no lo veo lo romántico-susurró Takeshi

-es que eres cero romántico, me lo demuestras cada día-dijo enfadada Sayuri y Takeshi suspiró e iba a decir algo pero Sayuri le tapó la boca para que no hablara-ahora calla que parece que van a decir algo-y quitó su mano de la boca del chico y los dos miraron a los dos adultos con atención, pero seguía el silencio entre los dos adultos, parecía que Sasuke iba a decir algo pero no lo decía y eso desesperaba a los dos jóvenes-por que no dicen nada

-como conseguiste mi número de teléfono?-dijo Sasuke, el rubio seguía tecleando su teléfono

-se lo pedí a Sai, después de convencerlo me lo dio y decidí mandarte un mensaje para que vinieras, necesitas hablar, sobre todo tú para que me digas el por que de tus acciones-dijo Naruto sin despegar la vista de la pantalla del teléfono, Sasuke en todo momento miraba al frente y sopló

-cuando dejes el teléfono te responderé-dijo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido

-trabajo es trabajo-dijo Naruto y Sasuke sopló-era broma-el rubio guardó el teléfono y miró a Sasuke-lo he puesto en silencio para que no me molesten, te escucho-Sasuke pasó su mano por su cabello azabache sin quitar la vista del frente-vas a estar mirando en todo momento al frente-el azabache miró al suelo-me gusta que me miren, si no lo haces esta charla se acabó aquí y no voy a querer saber nada de ti por el resto de mi vida

-lo siento-susurró Sasuke mirando a Naruto-yo no sabía que hacer cuando me enteré que estaba embarazado y lo mas lógico en ese momento para mi era irme

-y se puede saber el por que-dijo Naruto serio y miró el cuello del azabache que estaba rojo y suspiró para volver su mirada a los ojos negros-yo creía que eras una persona que afrontaba todo, pero me has demostrado que eres un cobarde

-no soy un cobarde-dijo frunciendo el ceño Sasuke-pero nunca me esperé quedarme embarazado a los quince años, podría haber optado por el aborto, pero no lo vi justo, el bebé no tiene la culpa de las estupideces que hacen sus padres

-en eso te doy la razón-dijo Naruto-entonces por que no me dijiste? Teníamos una buena relación de amistad, pero eso se acabó de un día para otro, empezaste a llamarme por mi apellido y yo te seguí el rollo

-te acuerdas de la fiesta que hizo Gaara en su casa?-dijo Sasuke soplando fuertemente

-como no acordarme-dijo Naruto sonriendo con nostalgia y a la vez alegría-supuestamente era una fiesta de cumpleaños para Kankuro pero el festejado nunca llegó, lo que me extrañó es que tú fuiste, no eras una persona de fiestas

-sigue sin gustarme las fiestas-dijo Sasuke mirando al frente con una sonrisa triste-pero esa fiesta nunca la olvidaré, sobre todo por lo que pasó

-bebiste demasiado-dijo Naruto

-tú también-contraatacó Sasuke-pero estaba lo suficiente cuerdo para saber lo que hacía-Naruto lo miró sorprendido

-lo recuerdas todo-dijo incrédulo Naruto, Sasuke afirmó con la cabeza-entonces por que hacías que no recordabas nada-dijo mas serio

-por que tú tampoco recordabas nada-dijo Sasuke mordiéndose el labio inferior-y eso me dolió-le costó decir esto al azabache-y opté por decirte por tu apellido para no tener ningún tipo de acercamiento contigo-Naruto pasó su mano por su cabello rubio-y nos distanciemos, a parte que tú estabas con Hinata Huyuga, no quería interferir entre vosotros

-creía que no recordabas que esa noche de la fiesta estuvimos juntos-dijo Naruto- y desde que empecé mi relación con Hinata te veía que te alejabas de mi, nunca supe por que, creía que te hice algo sin darme cuenta e intenté hablarlo contigo pero tú siempre me esquivabas y me decías que estabas ocupado, asta que ocurrió lo de la fiesta y empezaste hablarme por mi apellido, eso me dolió y decidí que haría lo mismo, pero si hubiera insistido mas, podría ser las cosas diferentes, pero eso da lo mismo, por que no me dijiste lo del embarazo?-Sasuke cerró los ojos lentamente y los abrió de la misma forma intentando que no saliera ninguna lágrima y miró a Naruto con tristeza

-tú tenías una relación con Hinata, los dos estabais felices, yo no era quien para meterme en esa relación y menos que se enterase ella que le fuiste infiel conmigo, no quería que fueras infeliz solo por que yo iba a tener un hijo tuyo, te conozco Namikaze, se que si te hubiera dicho tu me hubieras dicho que nos casáramos por el bien del niño, y yo no podría verte infeliz por estar conmigo por estar con una persona que no amas-el rubio frunció el ceño

-tú que sabes de mis sentimientos, Sasuke-dijo Naruto y recalcando el nombre de pila del otro-si yo accediese a casarme contigo te puedo asegurar que no es por que estabas embarazado de mi, si no por que siento algo por ti-miró al frente Naruto con enfado-y sobre lo de Hinata, al día siguiente de la fiesta le conté lo que pasó entre nosotros-Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido-y nuestra relación acabó, ella estuvo una semana más o menos alejada de mi y yo la comprendía, pero luego nos volvimos acercar como amigos, yo no estaba dispuesto a perder su amistad y ella tampoco pretendía perder la amistad que teníamos desde años atrás, has hecho conjeturas que no debías, yo no tenía pareja y tampoco la quería por que siempre he sabido a quien amaba, pero esa persona no me daba ninguna señal de que sentía lo mismo que yo, por eso salí con Hinata, para olvidar a esa persona, pero no lo conseguí y menos desde esa noche en la fiesta de Gaara estuve con esa persona-Naruto seguía mirando al frente con enfado, Sasuke lo miraba sorprendido por la información dada-cuando me dijo Sai que te habías ido sin despedirte de mi, por que se que te despediste de todos asta de Hinata, se que la aprecias por que también es una amiga-Sasuke agachó la cabeza-me di cuenta ahí que tú nunca me viste como un amigo, por eso decidí no saber nada de ti, a veces Sai decía algo de ti y yo le cambiaba el tema, él como Gaara sabían de mis sentimientos hacia a ti, pero tú como eras tan cerrado nadie sabía lo que sentías-Naruto miró a Sasuke que este le miraba con los ojos brillosos-un día a los dos años si no estoy equivocado ya que Gaara y Sai eran parejas me dijeron que tenías un hijo, yo les puse buena cara y les dije que me alegraba por ti y también me hacía feliz que te hiciera feliz esa persona que estaba a tu lado, ellos me iban a decir algo pero yo no les hice caso y me fui, entonces decidí hacer mi vida, lo intenté, en este tiempo he estado con alguna mujer o Doncel pero esas relaciones acababan mal, por que? Eso es simple, nadie eras tú y ninguno de ellos era como tú y eso me frustraba asta que me dije no voy a comparar a nadie con otra persona, a la persona que amaba, pero algún día llegara alguien que por lo menos me hará olvidar un poco ese sentimiento y pueda rehacer mi vida-Naruto cayó y no dejó de mirar a Sasuke que este lloraba, las lágrimas le bajaban por su mejilla lentamente

-yo creía …

-tú puedes creer muchas cosas y no estás en lo cierto-dijo Naruto cortando a Sasuke-y yo pensaba que me conocías, que equivocado he estado

-pensaba que estabas casado con Hinata-dijo Sasuke-una vez comentó mi hermano Sai sobre el hijo de Hinata y yo supuse que era tu hijo con ella

-Hinata está casada con Kiba-dijo Naruto sacando un cigarrillo y encenderlo para luego succionarlo y sacar el humo por la boca-si no te hubieras ido estarías enterado

-Sai me trajo la invitación de su boda, pero yo la rechacé, mi hermano solo me dijo que era la boda de ella y no le dejé terminar-dijo Sasuke apenado-que idiota he sido

-si, has sido un idiota-dijo Naruto-pero por que no quisiste saber nada?

-creía que te ibas a casar con ella-dijo Sasuke

-no me digas que te gusta Hinata-dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke sin entender, Sasuke negó con la cabeza

-yo-suspiró fuertemente Sasuke-siempre estuve enamorado de ti, por eso no quería ir a la supuesta boda tuya con Hinata

-estabas enamorado de mi?

-si no me hubiera encerrado de irme de aquí, todo sería diferente, aunque me cuesta a similar que tu sentías lo mismo que yo-dijo Sasuke

-no hables en pasado, sigo sintiendo lo mismo-Sasuke se agarró sus manos con nerviosismo y se mordió el labio inferior

-yo no estado con nadie, una vez se me pasó por la cabeza pero lo deseché inmediatamente, no he podido quitarme este sentimiento-Naruto lo miraba intensamente y sonrió, en cambio Sasuke su mirada estaba en el suelo con el ceño fruncido y parecía que se maldecía por lo tonto que había sido y no hablar

-ya no estoy enfadado que me hayas ocultado que tengo un hijo, pero me frustra el por que Takeshi y tú os llevéis tan mal, y el por que te trata a si

-creo que me lo merezco-dijo Sasuke alzando la mirada y mirar esos ojos azules-él se parece mucho a ti, y sus ojos son tan iguales a los tuyos

-pero eso no es motivo-dijo Naruto

-he sido y soy un mal padre, y me gustaría cambiar eso, y llevo un tiempo intentando cambiar eso, pero se me ha salido de las manos-dijo Sasuke con tristeza-me ha dicho tantas veces que me odia, y me duele, me duele tanto, pero me lo merezco, él lleva toda la vida diciéndome que quiere saber quien es su padre, pero nunca se lo he dicho, por miedo

-miedo a que

-a que él te prefiera a ti antes que a mi, pero me he ganado que Takeshi me odie-dijo con tristeza Sasuke

-y se puede saber el por que él te odia?

-cuando Takeshi nació, era el bebé mas hermoso que había visto-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de felicidad y a la vez nostálgica-pero a medida que iba creciendo yo me sentía incapacitado para cuidar a un niño que no para quieto-agachó la mirada con tristeza

-que quieres decir que te sentías incapacitado

-es que era tan … parecido a ti, que me dolía verlo-dijo Sasuke y el rubio lo miró con enfado-tenía y tiene muchas cosas tuyas y yo me sentía mal, sobre todo cuando pensaba que no era justo lo que había hecho, te había quitado a ti como a tus padres el privilegio de ser padre y abuelos, la culpa me mataba y la pagué con Takeshi, ya que si vosotros no estabais con él por que yo tenía que estarlo? Me sentía culpable, muy culpable y le di de lado, como si él no me importara, creía que dejándole hacer todo lo que él quisiera me querría más, pero me equivoqué, lo que he conseguido es que me odie, y no se como lo voy arreglar, se me ha salido de las manos-le empezó a caer unas lágrimas de tristeza al azabache, Naruto solo escuchaba con seriedad- hace tiempo decidí ser un padre, con reglas y todo eso, pero es imposible, y con lo del accidente lo único que puedo hacer es que no esté a mi lado, es mejor que esté con alguien que le va a querer

-pero tú le quieres-dijo Naruto afirmándolo

-claro que le quiero-pasó sus manos por sus cabellos negros con desesperación-pero él a mi no

-lo único que puedes hacer es demostrárselo

-y como lo hago? No me escucha, no me mira y cuando lo hace es con odio-dijo con desesperación Sasuke

-me lo preguntas a mi? Si acabo de conocerlo-dijo Naruto-pero lo que tienes que hacer es darle amor y comprensión, y sinceramente yo lo tengo más difícil que tú, a ti te conoce a mi no-el rubio echó la cabeza para atrás mirando el cielo

-lo he fastidiado todo-susurró Sasuke-yo solo quería ser un buen padre y lo que he hecho es ser el peor padre del mundo, y en torno a ti, también la fastidié, si hubiera hablado contigo ahora estaríamos en otras circunstancias

-preferiste largarte con mi hijo-dijo enfadado Naruto, Sasuke se mordió el labio inferior

-lo siento, creía que era lo mejor-dijo Sasuke quitándose las lágrimas-será mejor que me valla

-espera-dijo Naruto agarrando a Sasuke del brazo para que no se valla-podemos hacer esto juntos, somos dos personas adultas

-Naruto, yo-dijo Sasuke mirándolo con intensidad a los ojos azules

-no soy una persona rencorosa por eso te perdono-dijo Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa, y Sasuke le correspondió de la misma forma-para suerte o desgracia nunca conseguí olvidarte, te amo y no lo puedo negar-a Sasuke le salió una pequeña lágrima de sus ojos azules

-yo … también te amo-dijo Sasuke y Naruto con un dedo le quitó la lágrima que resbalaba por la mejilla del azabache y como si fueran un imán los dos se acercaban lentamente al rostro del contrario, Sayuri que veía la escena estaba con la boca abierta de la emoción y las manos juntas en el corazón y miró a Takeshi y esa emoción se le fue a la chica ya que su novio estaba serio y unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos azules

-Takeshi-susurró Sayuri

-mi padre va a tirar la toalla conmigo-susurró Takeshi mirando a donde estaban sus padres que se estaban besando lentamente

-sabes lo que haría yo?-dijo Sayuri con una pequeña sonrisa pero a la vez seria-pondría de mi parte y me quedaría con mi padre, para darnos una oportunidad, no solo a Sasuke si no a mi tío Naruto-Takeshi la miró y la sonrió, en cambio donde estaban Sasuke y Naruto los dos se estaban besando y se separaron ya que algo se restregó en la pierna de Sasuke, este miró al suelo

-Sharingan-dijo Sasuke-que haces aquí

-y eso?

-no sabes lo que es?-dijo Sasuke cogiendo en brazos al gato-es un gato-dijo con burla

-se que es un gato-dijo Naruto con un tic en la ceja-es tuyo?

-es de Takeshi, y siempre está con él

-tiene de mascota un gato?

-si-dijo Sasuke-se lo regalé yo-abrió los ojos sorprendido-ahora que recuerdo no te agradan los gatos-con una pequeña sonrisa dijo

-no me agradan-dijo de mala gana Naruto

-Sharingan es un buen gato, es muy bueno y leal-dijo Sasuke acariciando el lomo del gato con cariño

-de acuerdo, pero no me lo acerques mucho-dijo Naruto y Sasuke en ese momento empezó a mirar el lugar-que pasa?

-Sharingan siempre está con Takeshi, y no lo veo por aquí, es extraño que esté solo Sharingan-dijo Sasuke sin dejar de mirar por alrededor del parque

-si nunca se separan es extraño-dijo Naruto también mirando el lugar y los dos se levantaron del banco, Sasuke se preocupó y dejó al gato en el suelo

-Sharingan donde está Takeshi-dijo Sasuke agachándose a la altura del gato

-solo falta que te conteste-dijo Naruto riendo, Sasuke se levantó y lo miró enfadado

-ya se que no me va a contestar, solo quiero que me lleve a donde está Takeshi

-ahora resulta que el gato te entiende-dijo Naruto dándole la espalda al azabache

-que has dicho-dijo enfadado Sasuke

-nada-dijo Naruto-Sasuke

-si-dijo el azabache siguiendo mirando el lugar por si veía a su hijo

-perdona por lo del hospital, a veces no pienso lo que hago-dijo Naruto con voz de arrepentido, Sasuke le miró y sonrió

-no te preocupes, Sakura me dio una pomada para que se quite pronto la marca del cuello-dijo Sasuke

-tío Naruto-gritó Sayuri ya que los dos chicos vieron que los dos adultos buscaban a Takeshi-estamos aquí-los dos adultos miraron y vieron a Sayuri que se acercaban a ellos, cuando la chica se acercó a Sasuke y a Naruto los sonrió-estuvimos todo el rato ahí-señaló el lugar donde estaba antes

-estabais?-dijo Naruto

-si, Takeshi y yo-dijo Sayuri y mirando a su alrededor-donde está ese idiota-gritó

-se puede saber que estabais haciendo hay los dos solos-gritó Naruto enfadado, la chica lo miró sin comprender y Sasuke rodó los ojos

-no estábamos haciendo nada-dijo Sayuri y luego se sonrojó por los pensamientos pervertidos de su tío-que soy una chica decente

-no me vendrás ahora que te reservas asta tu matrimonio-dijo Naruto con seriedad-no me lo creo, recuerda que yo no soy tu padre que él cree todo lo que le dices

-pero tío, no estábamos haciendo nada, te repito que soy una chica muy decente-dijo Sayuri y Naruto entre cerró los ojos

-si para ti decente es pegarte a mi cuerpo en todo momento eres decente-dijo Takeshi y los tres le miraron y Sayuri enfadada y sonrojada-Sharingan, ven-el gato corrió hacia su dueño que este le acarició-donde estabas

-oye idiota no digas eso, si mis padres se entera lo que haces no me dejaran salir asta que no sea mayor de edad-dijo gritando Sayuri para luego por darse cuenta de lo que había dicho se tapó la boca y miró a Naruto-es su culpa-dijo señalando a Takeshi-sigo siendo virgen-Naruto seguía mirándola con los ojos entre cerrados-de acuerdo no lo soy, pero compréndeme soy una adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas y Takeshi es mucho peor, por favor tío Naruto no se lo digas a mis padres

-usáis protección?

-pues cla …

-es mejor a pelo-dijo Takeshi cortando a la chica como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, Naruto lo miró como si quisiera asesinarlo y Takeshi dio un paso atrás-era una broma, siempre con condón

-me estás diciendo que lo habéis hecho muchas veces?-dijo Naruto sorprendido, los más jóvenes no contestaron, Naruto se pasó su mano por el cabello-me consuela que utilicéis preservativo, por que puede haber sorpresas

-por lo menos yo no me parezco a vosotros-Sasuke miró a su hijo al igual que Naruto y Sayuri lo miró sin entender-soy la prueba de eso-dijo con una media sonrisa, Sasuke se sonrojó

-sabes que eres muy descarado?-dijo Naruto con una media sonrisa-antes de nada te voy a decir que puedo ser bastante comprensible, pero si me hacen enfadar puedo ser la peor persona del mundo

-a que te refieres-dijo Takeshi

-que a partir de ahora acataras mis reglas-dijo Naruto con superioridad y Takeshi frunció el ceño

-depende-dijo Takeshi y Sayuri suspiró negando la cabeza

-una de las reglas es que no me vas retar por que el que va a salir perdiendo eres tú-dijo Naruto serio-y antes que se me olvide, seguirás viviendo con Sasuke, otra de las reglas es que le vas a respetar y si me entero que le gritas y le faltas al respeto te meteré aún reformatorio-Takeshi abrió los ojos sorprendido, Sasuke solo miraba a Naruto y Sayuri se mordía el labio inferior-no te creas que llegaras de tus salida a la hora que tu quieras, tendrás un horario como todos los chicos de tu edad tienen, también si te metes en líos tanto en la escuela o en la calle sabrás lo que es tener un padre enfadado, aunque creo que ya lo has visto en el hospital, verdad?-Takeshi afirmó con la cabeza rápidamente y Naruto sonrió-ah, viviré con vosotros dos para controlarte, no crees que es genial tener un padre que te controla, cuando vivamos juntos te diré las mas reglas, no por que tengas dinero y ser un chico caprichoso vas a dejar de hacer tu cuarto y todas esas cosas que se hacen en casa

-pero … yo nunca he hecho eso?-dijo Takeshi asombrado

-aprenderás-dijo Naruto-estoy seguro que nos vamos a llevar muy bien

-yo también lo creo-dijo Takeshi y escuchó una risa ahogada y miró a Sayuri-se puede saber que te pasa?

-tienes que ver tu cara, estás pálido, nunca te he visto a si-dijo Sayuri intentando parar de reír

-oye, eres mi novia, deberías de estar de mi lado-dijo Takeshi con el ceño fruncido y miró a Sasuke que estaba también intentando no reír-papa, tú también, no puedo creer que estéis en contra mía-Sasuke miró a su hijo sorprendido ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no le decía papa con ese tono de voz

-Sayuri-dijo Naruto la chica lo miró-quieres un helado?

-si-dijo Sayuri

-vamos-dijo Naruto y Sayuri y el rubio dejaron solos a Sasuke con Takeshi

-Takeshi-susurró Sasuke este le miró ya que miraba al lado con el ceño fruncido-yo quisiera decirte que lo siento mucho

-no sigas-dijo Takeshi-no he sido un buen hijo y solo lo hacía por llamar tu atención, soy yo el que te tiene que pedir disculpas, un hijo nunca tiene que tratar mal a su padre sobre todo si ese padre te ha dado la vida

-si te hubiera dicho que Naruto era tu padre desde un principio, seguro que nos llevaríamos bien-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa triste

-olvídalo-dijo Takeshi sonriendo

-comenzamos de nuevo?-dijo Sasuke estirando su mano con la palma abierta para que su hijo lo aceptara, Takeshi miró la mano abierta y luego los ojos negros que vio un brillo especial y sonrió y se acercó a su padre y lo abrazó, Sasuke se quedó estático por que no se lo había esperado esa reacción, pero rápidamente sonrió y correspondió el abrazo

-lo siento de verdad papa, recuerda que te quiero-susurró en el oido de Sasuke que este sin poder controlarlo le empezó a caer lágrimas de felicidad

-yo también te quiero y te prometo que voy a ser el mejor padre-susurró Sasuke y al cabo de unos segundos se separaron y los dos se sonrieron

-una cosa-dijo Takeshi como si fuera un secreto-interferirás por mi ante Naruto, verdad?-Sasuke sonrió

-depende si te lo ganas-dijo Sasuke guiñándole un ojo y viendo como Sayuri y Naruto se acercaban

-que tal-dijo Naruto

-bien-dijo Sasuke y se acercó a Naruto y este le dio un beso rápido en los labios

-espero acostumbrarme rápido a esa imagen-dijo Takeshi sonriendo

-Takeshi, quieres este helado? Aún no se tus gustos, pero se que pronto lo sabré-dijo Naruto

-de que es?-dijo Takeshi

-de café-respondió Naruto

-lo quiero-dijo Takeshi cogiendo el helado-te lo ha dicho Sayuri?

-si-dijo Naruto-chicos, os lo digo en serio, aún no quiero ser abuelo

-no te preocupes, los dos somos muy precavidos-dijo Takeshi-sabes una cosa Naruto-el rubio lo miró-me costará decirte papá

-lo entiendo-dijo Naruto-aunque creo que me ha tocado ser el malo de los padres-Takeshi sonrió

-me alegra tener a mi padre a mi lado, mejor dicho me alegra tener a mis dos padres conmigo y que estén juntos

-podrías pedirles un hermano o hermana-dijo ilusionada Sayuri-ser el hermano mayor impone, por lo menos es lo que me han dicho

-hermano mayor-susurró Takeshi para luego mirar a sus padres que los dos estaban sorprendidos y sonrojados-me encantaría tener un hermano pequeño-se puso serio de repente Takeshi-aún podéis tener hijos?

-no somos tan viejos-gritaron a la vez Sasuke y Naruto para luego mirarse sonrojados y luego sonreír

-creo que lo están pensando por esas miradas que se echan-dijo Takeshi

-es genial-gritó con alegría Sayuri-prepárate Takeshi que le tendrás que dar ejemplo a tu futuro hermano menor

-Takeshi-dijo serio Naruto y el chico se extrañó por esa repentina actitud-hoy puedes irte con tus abuelos

-y si quieres mañana y pasado-siguió Sasuke

-por que-dijo Sayuri ya que Takeshi se había quedado en blanco

-bueno-dijo Naruto rascándose la cabeza-Sasuke y yo tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido

-a parte que no somos tan viejos para tener otro hijo-dijo Sasuke y miró a Naruto que este le miró-queremos tener otro hijo

-esperar un momento, me estáis echando por que queréis follar como conejos?-gritó Takeshi indignado, las personas que pasaban por el lugar los miraron con mala cara

-deja de gritar, que nos miran-dijo Naruto

-Takeshi no tengas ese vocabulario-dijo Sasuke serio

-nosotros no follamos-dijo Naruto

-van hacer el amor-dijo Sayuri-eres muy exagerado

-ellos a su edad no pueden-dijo Takeshi

-que no somos tan mayores-gritó Naruto y Sasuke con desesperación se pasó su mano por el cabello

-déjalo, Naruto-dijo Sasuke agarrando al rubio del brazo-te vas a la casa de tus abuelos durante tres días, y seguro que en esos días me habré quedado embarazado y tendrás que disculparte por decirnos viejos, nos vemos hijo, y pórtate bien con tus abuelos-y Sasuke se llevó a Naruto

-adiós Sayuri, Takeshi-dijo Naruto y los dos adultos se fueron

-lo importante es que todo está arreglado-dijo Sayuri sonriendo

-si-dijo Takeshi-y eso me alegra

-será mejor que nos vayamos -dijo Sayuri

-sabes, me alegra tener a mis padres juntos y pronto tendré un hermano o hermana-dijo Takeshi sonriendo

**Fin**

Este es el final, espero que os haya gustado, gracias por los comentarios …. Comentar para saber vuestra opinión


End file.
